User talk:Gilderien/May 2011 - September 2011
Move "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon"? Hi Gilderien, Wyvern Rex suggested to move the article "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon". I support this idea. Since this is one of our longest, most important, and above all most visited articles, I'd like to hear your opinion about this. See Talk:Eragon Bromsson#Title spoilers? Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia (again) ﻿I saw that on the Gold article there was a pictorial wikipedia link; but on the Wolf article it was with text. I have a slight preference for the pictorial links, but do we have a "policy" here regarding which one to choose?--Gilderien Talk| 21:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :There is no policy regarding these links. I prefer the text links, but I can accept the pictorial link too. --Weas-El ✉ 21:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Article title format Hi Gilderien. I saw you moving "Odele's mother" to "Odele's Mother" today, and you asked for renaming "Carvahall villagers" to "Carvahall Villagers" yesterday. I think Wikipedia uses lower case in these cases, see this page (part of Wikipedia's Manual of Style): "Use lower case, except for proper names". Or am I mistaken? --Weas-El ✉ 21:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, this is a rare occasion when I'm not following WP Manual of Style. I changed them mainly because several other pages on Inheriwiki use this format.(http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recent_Wiki_Activity, Ancient Language,Second Battle of Teirm, Random Page, etc.)--Gilderien Talk| 20:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think "Ancient Language" is a proper name and a different case. It's not just any ancient language, but the one and only "Ancient Language". Maybe I am mixing german and english grammar again, it wouldn't be the first time. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 21:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::But you're right, even some special pages do not follow that scheme. --Weas-El ✉ 21:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) G.R.R.M. I'm glad you liked it. Be warned: it takes Martin ~5 years to write his books. However, he has written numerous other works, both fantasy and sci-fi. Anyway, you can always see him here with someone named Christopher Paolini...--Wyvern Rex. 14:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Finally someone answered my question.shurtagal 08:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions #Does The View from Serendip contain the short story "When the Twerms Came"? #I'm a great fan of C. S. Lewis's main literary and philosphical rival, Olaf Stapledon. Would you recommend the Space Trilogy?--Wyvern Rex. 07:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*It does, though it is quite short (only 400 words or so), and... :*I haven't read any Stapledon, but I would certainly recommend the first book in the Space Trilogy (I have yet to read the others) if you like that style of science fiction.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::When the Twerms Came was regraded as a vignette rather than a short story and hence was not included in the Collected Stories. (Strangely, they included Clarke's 50-word entries to Brian Aldiss's microsaga competition in the same volume...) :::I'll give it a go if I can find the books. They don't get reprinted that often. I would recommend Olaf Stapledon in return. After the cringe-inducing chapters on the First Men, I found Last and First Men continually unique and thought-provoking. The only other book like it is the arguably greater sequel, Star Maker, which I am presently attempting to obtain.--Wyvern Rex. 14:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) revision User_blog:Weas-El/Request_for_adminship:_Gilderien I'm not sure about the wording, would you proofread please? --Weas-El ✉ 20:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bad news for Monobook users http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Communicate_Easily_with_Message_Wall--Wyvern Rex. 10:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC)